The New Generation
by Charley In Need of Attention
Summary: A lead on from What If. The new generation go to Hogwarts, friendship and enimies are made.


**_'Peeking out from corner were I've been hiding from previous readers' _****Hi! Please don't hit me… Alright maybe I should explain my absence and the changes of the fic…. I blame GCSEs I have a lot to do since I updated although I have been writing a lot in my notebooks I just haven't the time to type them up for … sorry. But now I'm done with exams and my attention is fully on you lovely lot whom I love for not flaming me in the reviews. **

**Now onto the changes, in by hiatus I have developed a small (very large obsession) OTP of Drarry, so if your now a fan of slash/homophobic you might not want to read any more. I intend their relationship to develop in the background. But I'll give you a backstory at the end of the chapter. **

**Unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter, pity really.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter1 <strong>

"I won't be in Slytherin! I won't!" Albus Potter protested to his brother as they walked down the busy station at Kings Cross. James just smirked back at him.  
>"Oh James give it a rest!" His mother snapped. James opened his mouth to say something but promptly shut it at the look on Ginny's face.<br>"Come on you two. Can't you get along just until we get _past_ the barrier please? And Gin you don't have to be so harsh." James' dad, Harry said his voice lowered. Ginny turned her glare on Harry  
>"Don't call me that." Harry sighed at the harsh tone in his ex-wife's voice. He really wished that they would be able to get on for at least a day, but Ginny had been getting on his nerves all day with small comments now and again.<p>

Their marriage had ended when Ginny confessed he had been cheating on Harry with an American she had met while playing for the harpies. They had promptly divorced and were on tender hooks ever since. Honestly Harry had been relieved at his marriage's end, he hadn't been sure in their compatibility himself… hell he wasn't even sure if he was compatible with females at all. Harry and Ginny tried to share the kids between them, Harry wanting them to know their mother but Ginny had been intent on 'catching up' with what she had missed while being married to him and Harry decided they'd get a week end a month with her, which suited Ginny quite fine.

James was about to push his trolley when another pupil ran past him and through the barrier between platform nine and ten, leading to platform nine and three-quarters. James shook his head briefly and then shooting a cocky look at his brother, James ran at the wall and onto the platform nine and three-quarters. James quickly turned the corner, almost bumping into a curly blonde haired girl who was sat against the wall. She jumped up to avoid him, scattering sheets of paper as she went.  
>"Oh no!" she cried scrabbling to collect the sheets up again.<br>"Here let me help," James kneeled down next to her and helped her retrieve them, unaware of his family walking behind him. Standing up James glanced down at the sheets. They were covered in music notes and scrawled annotations in a foreign language. Smiling James handed the sheets back to the girl.  
>"Thanks." She returned his smiled.<br>"Anytime, just try not to sit in a bump-able place next time." James examined the girl. She had a light accent that James couldn't place. She was defiantly going to be pretty when she was older, hell she was pretty now.  
>"Sure thing." The girl brought him back to reality. "As long as you look where you look next time too." James grinned.<br>"Well see ya round."  
>" Yeah, you too." The girl walked off into the mist, her trunk floating alongside her. James looked down at the ground and spotted a silver and blue watch. He bent down and picked it up. He examined it, the initials 'ANB-R' were engraved on the underside of the watch, it had to belong to the girl. James looked around for her and when he didn't see her immediately he walked off in the same direction that she had.<p>

Meanwhile the rest of the Potters were also looking for some of the Weasley clan. Albus in particular was looking for his best friend Rose.  
>"Oh where are they?" Albus said craning his neck, trying to make out the faces of the people around them.<br>"Settle down Albus." Harry laughed, "Look I think that's them over there." Albus' face lit up when he saw that his father was right. He ran over to Rose, who beamed at him.  
>"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to confound the examiner.<br>"No, I didn't, "Hermione protested, "I had complete faith in you. "  
>"As a matter of fact, I did confound him, "Ron whispered to Harry, as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train." I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it; I can use a Supersensory Charm for that." Harry and Ron turned to look at their youngest children, who were having an animated discussion on the matter of which house they would be put in when they went to Hogwarts.<br>" Be in Gryffindor, or I'll disown you." Ron joked. At least Harry hoped he was joking.  
>"Ron!" Ginny and Hermione scolded. But Ron wasn't paying attention; instead he was staring into the fading mist. Harry followed his gaze to see Draco Malfoy standing stiffly on the platform he lent down and murmured into his son's ear.<br>"So that's little Scorpius, is it? You better beat him in every test Rosie. Thank Merlin you inherited your mother's brains."  
>"Honestly Ron, setting them against each other before they've even met." Harry blinked at Malfoy, trying not to stare. He'd heard that Malfoy's wife had died two years earlier but that was all really, it was a shock, then, to actually see him… Had he always been that attractive?<p>

Suddenly Malfoy's face broke into a smile as a girl with curly blonde ran up to him. He lifted her up and gave her a hug. When he put her down she turned around and hugged Scorpius as well.  
>"There's a daughter!" Ron whispered to Harry "I never heard of a daughter!"<br>"Hey has anyone seen James?" Albus exclaimed. Ginny looked around her. Harry turned to see his eldest son looking around for something or someone. His head turned to where the Malfoy family were standing and began to walk towards them. James tapped the blonde girl on the shoulder and she walked with him a distance away from the rest of her family. He held up a small object that glittered in the light.

"I believe this is yours." James held up the watch. The girl looked at it and her eyes lit up.  
>"Oh my god! Thank you so much, I would probably die without this." She took it from him and threw her arms around him in a hug.<br>"Whoa ok, your welcome." James grinned at her. There was something about this girl that made you laugh.  
>"Sorry, but you have no idea how much this means to me. It was left to me by my granddad."<br>"Oh cool and your granddad would be?..."  
>"Sirius Black." James was pleasantly surprised<br>"You know my middle name is Sirius."  
>"I know my granddad was your dad's god father."<br>"You're kidding; you're Isabel Black's daughter?"  
>"Yeah, I suppose I would be." James noticed her eyes were angry but didn't press on it.<p>

"James!" James heard his mother call him  
>"Your family is calling you." James turned to look behind him and saw his <em>entire<em> family, well it was hard to miss as they were taking up the entire platform, waiting for him. When he turned back the girl was already back with the Malfoys"  
>" James"<br>"I'm coming." James took one last fleeting glance after the girl before he went back to the gaggle that was his family.  
>"Hey buddy." James' Uncle George ruffled James' hair affectionately. James' face broke into a grin when he saw his best friend walk out from behind his uncle. Him and Fred bumped fists before Fred pulled him into a headlock,<br>"So getting it on with the Malfoy girl are you?" Fred teased as James fought against him until he let go.  
>"Hey! Firstly," James said brushing himself down, "I wasn't 'getting it on' with her, she dropped her watch I was simply returning it to her."<br>"Of course you were," Albus muttered rolling his eyes. James ignored his younger brother's comment.  
>"And secondly she isn't a Malfoy."<br>"And then what is she, James and why is she hanging around with the Malfoys?" James could hear the venom in his uncle's voice when he said the word Malfoy. James turned to him  
>"She's a Black." He said simply and watched as his uncle's face softened. His father's face looked slightly critical but he didn't press on James.<p>

Just then the bell announced for pupils to get on the train. James hugged his parents but deftly ducked out of the way of his mother's kiss. He watched the girl out of the corner of his eye as she hugged Draco Malfoy and hurried on the train. He was determined to get in the same compartment as her. He barely registered Fred's voice calling for him to wait for him. He pushed his way through the throngs of people; nodding slightly to those he called his name. Then as he glanced through the window of a compartment he saw her. Pushing the door open he smiled when she looked up from

"Hey"  
>"Hey yourself" James leaned on the door frame<br>"Hey James wait... up" Fred reached the door of the apartment and trailed off his shout when he saw the occupier of the compartment. Nudging past James Fred went to sit on the seat next to her.  
>"Oh sure you can come in" she said sarcastically but there was a joking twinkle in her eye.<br>"Well howdy to you too ma'am" Fred jokingly spoke in a southern American accent and tipped an imaginary hat to her. "I'm Fred Weasley," he said in his normal accent. "And you?"  
>"I'm Alex," she replied shaking Fred's extended hand.<br>"You got a full name?" Fred asked with a joking manner in his voice.  
>"Yeah," Alex replied, "but it's too long for a journey as short as ours" she also had a joking tone.<br>"Try it"  
>"Kay, it's... um... Alessandra Felicity Nyphadora LeRoi-Black"<br>"Wow that's one hell of a name". James watched their exchange from his position at the door with an amused expression on her face.

Suddenly a loud whistle was blown and the train started to move with a sudden jolt, causing James to fall forwards from his standing position. Alex giggled at him before leaning out the train window to wave goodbye. James heard Draco Malfoy call to her  
>"HAVE FUN, DON'T BLOW ANYTHING UP... PLEASE!"<br>"DON'T WORRY I WON'T" Alex called back and came back into the carriage. "I'll set them on fire instead" she muttered at she sat back down. James and Fred looked at each other and simultaneously agreed that they liked this girl.

"So part of America do you 'hail' from" James asked chewing on a jelly snake from the sweet trolley. Alex looked up from her box of 'Bertie Bots Every Flavour Beans' that she was picking through.  
>"Well I was born in Wichita Falls, Texas. And I lived there for about three years. Then my dad was stationed in New York, but I spent a load of my childhood in Italy So I guess I 'hail' from there." Alex smiled, slightly sadly at them.<br>"So what are doing with the Malfoys?" Fred blurted, James gave him a look, "What, and dude you look like Aunt Ginny."  
>"No it's ok, better to get the truth out there than have others make the answer up right. Well when my Dad was stationed in New York when I was three, my mom left, I guess she realised he would have to go away at some point and she wouldn't be able to cope. Then my dad did get sent away. And seeing as the Malfoys are my only magical relatives who aren't in Azkaban or insane. ("Fred: Pfft) No it's true, they became my guardians, I've officially lived with them ever since."<br>"But aren't they supposed to be, like muggle-hating gits?"  
>"You've been reading too much of Rita Skeeter's guide to the war." Alex chuckled darkly, "Uncle Draco only acted the way he did because it was what he was brought up with it and now he's seen the error of his ways and he's trying to rectify them. Did you know he represents Muggles in court now?" James and Fred shook their head. "Didn't think so, people change and I wish others would realise it." Fred and James looked at each other guiltily; they knew that they had hit a nerve.<p>

For the rest of the journey they chatted happily, Fred and James gave Alex pointers on how to avoid Peeves' tricks and which stair to not take. Alex told them of her hopes to be in Ravenclaw, "I want to shake things up, you know my family's never had a member in Ravenclaw so I can give my old hag of a great grandmother's painting a heart attack." She laughed "All summer she's been threatening to try and haunt me here if I don't get into Slytherin."  
>"So that's where that old portrait went." James exclaimed, remembering the portrait from his early childhood.<br>"Yeah courtesy of Lucius Malfoy," Alex made a face at the name. "I swear he has a personal agenda against me, and all I did to him was burn a couple of his peacocks and that wasn't even on purpose."

The rest of the journey was un-eventful for the Alex, James and Fred. However for Scorpius Malfoy it was a different story. The moment he had gotten on the train he was met with several dirty looks and whispers of "_Death -eater" _He knew of what his grand-parents and father had done during the war and his father had warned him of it on the platform but he had never expected it to be like this. After several attempts to sit in compartments, several of which had said outright that they didn't want to sit with the son of a death-eater. He gave up on his search for Alex after seeing her sat with the son of Harry Potter and George Weasley. In the end he had sat in an empty compartment near the end of the train.

However he hadn't been left in peace for long when the very people he had thought would never want to sit with him, Albus Potter and Rose Weasley.  
>"Mind if we sit with you?" Albus asked him hovering in the doorway,<br>"Yeah sure, if you want," Scorpius replied an incredulous look on his face.  
>"You're Scorpius Malfoy aren't you" Rose asked him looking over her shoulder at him while placing her trunk on the rack above them, the trunk slipped and threatened to fall off, Scorpius was up in flash and caught the teetering corner.<br>"Yeah that's me," he said quietly as they stood face to face. They stood in silence for several moments. Scorpius cleared his throat as he and Rose sat down.  
>"My Dad told me to stay away from you, but I think you look like a decent guy." Rose reached across to her cousin and stole one of the jelly snakes he had taken out of his bag.<br>"Hey!" Albus cried indignantly. "Get your own!" Scorpius allowed himself a small smile at the cousin's antics.

"So what house do you want to be in?" Albus turned to Scorpius. " I want to be in Gryffindor, but I don't mind, as long as it isn't Slytherin, and Rosie… Ow!" Rose had elbowed Albus sharply in the ribs and given him a look.  
>"<em>Rose <em>wants to be in Ravenclaw and can speak for himself."  
>"I want to be in the same house as my cousin Alex, but Ravenclaw sounds nice. Scorpius kept his eyes fixed on the compartment ceiling. "Me and Alex do everything together. Well… "he paused glancing around the compartment "… normally."<br>"Well perhaps Hogwarts will be the place you do your own thing." Rose's smile was blinding,  
>"Yeah maybe..."<p>

**Yay updated chapter done, not many changes I know but the new chapter is also up to satisfy you and I added in chapter two because I just want to add the two together and the shortness of chapter two was annoying me. **

**Any hoo, backstory right. So as you know from the chapter Ginny and Harry divorced and Astoria died and Draco has a ward called Alessandra (the name's Italian so yes Alex is Italian.. more on that later). Harry and Ginny divorced because Ginny was obsessed with the spotlight and was resentful that she had to give up Quidditch because she got pregnant. She also got angry that Harry chose to be a healer instead of an auror. Harry divorced her because she was sleeping around and was using their children as a way to get in the papers. **

**Astoria and Draco were forced into a marriage by Lucius, Narcissa didn't like it but she went along with it because it was a thing that purebloods do. So although Astoria and Draco loved each other, they weren't in love with each other and were more like best friends. Astoria died of cancer and didn't tell anyone until it was too late. Scorpius was distraught at the time as was Alex as they both saw Astoria as a mother figure. Draco loves both Alex and Scorpius equally despite the fact that Alex came to them later. Alex joined the Malfoy family when she was five and was adopted when her father was KIA.**

**Hopefully that cleared any questions. Love you all please review!**


End file.
